


blood + bite

by strawbrrycreme



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Clone Sex, Gay Sex, Hunted Vampires, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, hak is just mentioned tho, i mean... vampires, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme
Summary: Chanhee didn’t belong to any clan, living on his own. They said he had no right to do those things.Befriend the humans, they called it. Well, it wasn’t exactly befriending, he just didn’t wish to kill the same race he once was. They called him foolish for leaving so many secrets in the open for humans to harm them, but when was that Chanhee’s problem?Haknyeon had warned him about this. Mainly because he was apprenticing a wizard that had been in recent contact with the warlock. He said that he didn’t know the logistics but that the clan hired a warlock to create the sight before him.He was staring at what could only be explained ashimself.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Choi Chanhee | New
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	blood + bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mournancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournancholy/gifts).



> beta edited by [kim_namjunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Namjunie/pseuds/Kim_Namjunie), [hyun_jinxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyun_jinxed), [connah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connah)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/strawbrrycreme) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/strawbrrycreme)

He knew he was being followed, he wasn’t an idiot.

He had known for several days at this point that he was, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. It had been maybe ten years since he turned, though he hardly bothered to count when it would be an eternity of living with the need to feed. A fledgling, but he was smart. Smarter than the clan would have liked, really. Not his clan. The _others_.

Chanhee didn’t belong to any clan, living on his own. They said he had no right to do those things. _Befriend the humans_ , they called it. Well, it wasn’t exactly befriending, he just didn’t wish to kill the same race he once was. They called him foolish for leaving so many secrets in the open for humans to harm them, but when was that Chanhee’s problem? 

Haknyeon had warned him about this. Mainly because he was apprenticing a wizard that had been in recent contact with the warlock. He said that he didn’t know the logistics but that the clan hired a warlock to create the sight before him.

He was staring at what could only be explained as _himself_. He knew warlocks were powerful, but this was not something he expected. This version of him had his old black hair, tousled and messy like it was when he was still a teenager. He could only assume he had the same teenage angst, he practically reeked of it and Chanhee could smell it as soon as he arrived in the town. 

His lips were a bright red against pale skin, black towards the center that he could only assume was a side effect of the magic coursing through his skin. He didn’t know enough about warlocks to know why his eyes were decorated in red eyeshadow, or why his ear lobes were stretched, or why his nose was pierced with a pretty silver ring, or why he looked so damn beautiful like this, even for a human. He was human, Chanhee knew that much, because God he smelled so luscious that Chanhee just wanted to sink his fangs-

He didn’t have time to think about this. He was face to face with a version of himself that was a vampire hunter and he needed to be smart about it. He was getting distracted by how delicious he likely tasted. He understood now, why the vampire that turned him couldn’t help from peppering his neck in hickeys and bite marks when he looked like that. _Chanhee, focus_.

Surely, the boy would have all he needed to kill Chanhee in one go. Crosses, silver daggers, holy water. Chanhee was pondering as the boy stared him up and down in the dark, wet alleyway. Who would be the first to make a move? Yes, being a vampire came with its perks. He was stronger and faster than before, but not by much, and the human before him would be expecting that, surely. It was dangerous to make the first move, but he was wasting his fucking time standing here and doing nothing.

“If you’re going to kill me, at least take me out to dinner first.”

“As if you deserved that hospitality.”

Chanhee rolled his eyes at the human, heaving a sigh as he took a step forward. He watched as the boy reached for a dagger, simply shaking his head at the action, “I know damn well you have more manners than that. How about you be a good boy and tell me why you’re here.”

The human watched as the vampire approached him until he was several arm’s lengths away, the moonlight finally catching on his figure. He was for sure dead, the veins by his eyes prominent in a way that was slightly terrifying, and yet, enticing. It blended with the darkness of his eyes, smudged with black eyeshadow that only made the glint in his now red eyes dazzle in the moonlight. His lips were red, but not with lipstick. Instead, like he had been biting at them and the blood was rushing in to match the pink hair atop his head.

It was hard not to notice how beautiful he was. He was stunning really, his skin so pale and pristine that the human couldn’t help but stare at the creature before him. 

“You know why I’m here, don’t act dumb.”

“I’m just _annoyed_. Surely, you understand my frustrations here when people are meddling in my business to the point they hire a warlock to embarrass me into dying by my own hands. If you're going to kill me, at least humor my last moments. Take some of your blood, fuck you into the sheets. At least give me that, it's not like I'm going to heaven.”

Chanhee approached the human, his stance still ready to strike. He simply reached out a hand slowly toward the dagger, taking the wrist holding it in his hands. The human before him shivered at the touch of his cold hands. They always did, expecting the warmth of passion and a heartbeat and being met with ice instead.

“I have no reason to give you what you want.”

“You’re curious, though. I can smell it. You want to know what it would be like to be completely ruined by yourself.”

He pulled that same wrist to his mouth, kissing the thin skin gently. The feeling had the human’s hands shaking, enough to drop the dagger to the floor, and this only encouraged Chanhee to do more. Chanhee pulled the boy toward him by the waist as he slowly kissed up the skin of his arm until the fabric of his jacket prevented anything else. He was shivering in Chanhee’s hold, barely able to stand from the feeling. Chanhee moved to the boy’s neck letting his fangs graze against skin before biting into the softness.

“I mean, you’re not wrong. This isn't a trick, is it?”

 _Control_ , he reminded himself. He couldn’t bite or feed here, the boy would be far too loud and in pain for that. Instead, he pulled himself back to meet eyes with the human version of himself. He was prettier up close, in a way he had never considered when he used to look in the mirror. “Does this look like a face of lies to you?”

The human rolled his eyes and pondered it over in his mind. The risk was high, the vampire enamoring. Flip a coin, see what happens. A detour, perhaps, would be good for him. Kill the vampire while he is weak and unexpecting. It was likely a trick, a deceptive motion to take what was desired and leaving him with nothing, but curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought him back. “Hell, why not.”

"Shall we go back to my place then, perhaps discuss this over a cup of tea?" The human squirmed under Chanhee’s touch that made its way across his arms until hands were interlocked, nodding his head and being swept off into the night.

The door was opened quickly, impatiently, because there was _no time for this_. He needed to feed and this human presented to him was the perfect excuse to not harm anyone and finally drain someone of every last drop of crimson they could offer.

It didn’t help that the boy was intoxicating. Even his aroma sent Chanhee over, sucking at the exposed skin on his neck as he ripped through clothing. He didn’t want to think too much about how he would soon be feeding from himself, too much confusion. God, was he beautiful though.

"What about the tea?"

"Oh, puny human. I'll be the only one drinking tonight, and the only thing on the menu is you."

Chanhee’s fangs sank into the human, the piercing scream ringing through his ears. The taste was _heavenly_ , sweet and tangy. He felt the blood enter his mouth and pour down his throat until he couldn’t take anymore without being overwhelmed at the feeling.

The human was still screaming in his hold, pain still shooting through his body at the feeling of sharp incisors being sunk deep into flesh. The pain was an unbearable stabby feeling mixed with the pain of a normal bite and venom. Chanhee’s lips on skin cooled the pain enough for the human to avoid blacking out, but only by a little. It washed over his entire body, coursing through his veins. He couldn’t help but dig his fingernails into Chanhee’s shoulders to try to push him away, but it was useless. 

Chanhee savored the sound beneath him. The crying out in pain mixed with whimpers because his vocal chords just couldn’t handle the sensation. Music to his ears truly. Most vampires preferred the feeding but Chanhee preferred the prey.

“Chanhee, please! It hurts so much--” The choked sob intrigued Chanhee, perhaps a bit too much. He pulled his fangs away, lapping at the wound to keep any blood from pooling. _He wouldn’t let a drop go to waste._

When he met eyes with the human, he was covered in tears. His eyes were puffy and droplets were streaming down his face, Chanhee wiping them away without much empathy. He let his sharp nails caress the jaw of the human, the naked boy quivering at the feeling of pointedness prod at the pale expanse of his neck.

“You liked it, didn’t you?”

“What?”

“Being bitten,” Chanhee hummed lightly, taking a section of flesh into his mouth to suck harshly. A moan filled the room, the human’s hand rushing to tug at Chanhee’s pink locks. They came from two different worlds, and yet here they were, colliding all in the name of lust and greed. Chanhee wanted blood, and the human could only feel want.

Chanhee stripped him of his clothes and pulled the naked boy to his bed, settling himself up high on the pillows as the boy chased his lips with half-lidded eyes. Chanhee loved this part of feeding, the pleasure of watching his prey come crawling to him because they were _fucking worthless. Less than worthless, they were nothing and to them, he was their everything_. The human nestled atop Chanhee’s lap, hips wiggling lightly to try to force some kind of friction.

Lips were connected, half through teeth and fangs, when Chanhee pressed his fingers into the human’s hips. He guided them down at the perfect angle, the boy letting out whimpers and moans through messy movements. He soaked up the sound of the helpless little doll in front of him. He always had fun with humans, they were such fragile little things, but doing it to himself was different. He already knew every little detail about the boy in front of him. He knew what he enjoyed, how he liked to be touched… _He knew exactly how to torture him_.

Hips upon hips was heavenly, the human’s nails digging into Chanhee’s chest as he led them. The human was shaking from the feeling already, trying to rut his hips in lust-filled desire against Chanhee’s growing erection. The vampire wouldn’t let him, not this easily. He pushed his hips back until the human was shamefully grinding against air, whining at the loss of feeling before a hand forcefully smacked at one of the human’s thighs.

“Stop taking more than I’ll give.”

The human rolled his eyes, grasping a hand around Chanhee’s neck. Chanhee leaned his head back against the headboard of his bed, baring his fangs at the human who simply spoke, “I should’ve just killed you already.”

“As if you could do anything,” Chanhee hissed, pulling their hips together roughly enough to have the human’s grip falling from his neck and giving into the touch, “when you’re already so needy for me.”

The vampire's fangs met with the soft skin of the human’s neck once again, on the side that was pretty and pure and soon to be in pain. The boy let out a scream, beginning to cry for the second time. It hurt so badly, it really did, but Chanhee didn’t care about how much the human below him was writhing and pushing at him to get him to stop. 

He couldn’t. Human him tasted so effortlessly perfect that Chanhee could hardly tell if it was because of the magic coursing through veins or if he once tasted this beautiful. He fed until the boy was light-headed on his lap, whimpering, whining, and totally exasperated. Chanhee gently moved the boy onto his back on the bed before stripping himself of the fabric that kept bodies apart. They were perfectly folded and moved to the side before he was pouncing on the tiny human that was so obviously overwhelmed already.

“Did you really think you would overpower yourself? Let alone a vampire?”

“I was created to do exactly that, it's not my fault you’re so fucking intoxi-”

Chanhee shut the boy up quickly, lips connecting harshly as he caged the boy into the sheets. The human instinctively wrapped his legs around Chanhee’s waist, forcing their cocks together without all the fabric in between. Chanhee grinded his hips against the human, the boy sighing heavily and wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck.

It was strangely intimate, watching yourself moan beneath you. Weird, slightly uncomfortable, but there was much to explore. Chanhee would never again have the opportunity to find out just how perfect his tight hole felt around his cock. He wasn’t about to let it go either.

He kissed roughly down the boy's chest, swirling nipples between fangs and tongue as he trailed down to his hips. He pulled the leaking cock into his hand, kissing at the sensitive thigh of the human whose heart was rapidly beating. He loved hearing how riled up the precious little humans got when Chanhee touched them, and this was no different.

The human lifted his hips with each flick of the wrist, grasping at sheets and whining from such minimal work.

“Stop it, Chanhee.”

The human whined beneath him at the sound of being told what to do, but he didn’t still his hips at all. The vampire told him to stop as a warning, and because he didn’t listen, he had to do what was necessary. _Bite_.

The human choked in pain at the feeling, screaming and squeezing his eyes tight. It felt like hell, the feeling of fangs on the most sensitive part of his body, and yet somehow Chanhee made that pain palatable. The pain faded to uncomfortable, only from Chanhee’s fangs sunk deep into skin. Before the human knew it, Chanhee had licked the wound closed and sunk his mouth around his cock.

The moan that the human let out was music to Chanhee’s ears. The feeling of warmth around his cock was amazing, fangs dragging gently across skin. Chanhee bobbed his head, sucking and taking every last drop of the way he tasted. It wasn’t the taste of blood, but pure lust. He fell into it, losing himself as his tongue dragged across the sin-filled cock until the human’s voice pulled him back to reality.

“Please, I need more.”

Chanhee pulled his lips off with a pop, taking in the sight of the human heaving heavy breaths. He could still hear the beating heart that was pumping blood and need. Chanhee left the boy on the bed to find the bottle of lube in the bedside table. He quickly brought it back, pouring some onto his fingers on the way to warm it up. _He needed to distract the boy enough to kill him._

The first touch of the cold gel on Chanhee’s fingers to the rim of the human’s hole had his back arching from the bed. Chanhee teased the area, watching as it practically begged for a finger inside. He pushed in, the boy pliant below him and sighing in content. Chanhee slowly began thrusting his finger, letting the boy slowly be worked back up.

One became two, then three, until Chanhee had pushed the boy’s knees to his chest and was curling his fingers to his prostate while he begged for Chanhee to stop. 

Chanhee pulled his fingers out, the human whining at the feeling. Some added lube and a few pumps back up to full mast and he was pressing into the tight little hole that was waiting so patiently to be filled. The feeling was amazing, the sound of Chanhee’s groan mixing with the high-pitched moan from the human below. 

He wanted to savor the sounds of himself, but he couldn’t. Unfortunate really, because it would’ve been perfect, but the sound of his heartbeat working so much harder to pump what little blood the human had left overpowered it. Chanhee grasped roughly onto hips to begin, and he wasn’t about to be gentle with it. _Not with the murder-filled eyes staring up at him plotting an attack_.

Chanhee thrust his hips, using the human below him to chase a high that seemed so distant. He would hear the sound of moans mixed with the quickening pace of the thrum in his ears. It was overwhelming, how tight the human was beneath him. How he pulled Chanhee in closer to kiss roughly while his hands wandered his body.

This was stupidly attractive and he didn’t know why.

He couldn’t understand why the feeling of his own ass turned him on more than he had ever been before. He was fucking his own self into the sheets, black hair a mess and sticking to the forehead of the boy that looked so ruined. Each snap of Chanhee’s hips forced the entire human’s body to move with the thrust, rough and hard.

He loved the sound of his own ass smacking against his thighs, the coil in his gut slowly winding up in preparation to snap. The human below him was digging his nails into Chanhee’s shoulders as he continued to press in the most perfect ways to send him over.

The human came with a guttural moan, shaking and crying with tears pooling down his cheeks. Chanhee didn’t know what overtook him, but he leaned down to lick away the tears and savor the saltiness in opposition to the aftertaste of sweet blood still on his tongue.

Chanhee had no intention of stopping until he got what he wanted. _Release_.

_Then blood._

He moved the human gently until he found the angle he was looking for, overstimulation making it even tighter. Chanhee bit at his lip, baring a fang as he chased his high. Tension, the scent of the human beneath him, it was all so overwhelming. It was the choked cry and sob of the boy below him, so high-pitched it hardly sounded like himself, that sent Chanhee over.

He bit the human’s neck, the boy so entirely fucked out no noise left his mouth despite how much his body ached from being bitten four times. Chanhee fed until there was nothing left to feed on. He listened to the sound of the human’s breath slowly fade, the heartbeat slow until absolutely nothing was left.

Chanhee pulled out of the boy and stared at the sight beneath him. He wiped some of the drool around his lips, breathing heavily from all the work and from the taste tingling on his lips. The boy in front of him was pale, lost of color from being drained completely of the liquid that gave him life. His eyes were already glazed over and Chanhee couldn’t help but laugh at how useless the boy was. A human version of himself, sent to kill a vampire. _Idiotic really, so incredibly disrespectful. They could’ve at least sent a demon or a succubus that would’ve been far more fun_.

Chanhee cleaned himself off leaving the naked human lying lifeless in his bed. There was no bother to clean him up or redress him, just more work for the vampire. Chanhee got himself dressed though, pulled out his suitcase to pack his things. It was time to move again, the clan already knew where he was, sending this human after him, and they likely already knew he was dead.

So he left him with no pity and no remorse.

_Do better next time, won’t you?_  
_He was a fun little play date, so if you could send another I’d be grateful._  
_‘Till then~_

_-C_


End file.
